Tainted Love
by ParicDrabbles
Summary: Eric and Pam have a furious fight. Anger, tears and lust follow. Rated M for smut.


A violent/smutty Paric one shot.

**RATED M** for a reason!

Please enjoy and feel free to leave a review,

story inspired by Marilyn Manson's song Tainted Love.

* * *

**Tainted Love**

"Do I need to force an apology out of you?" Eric growled, his fingers holding Pam's jaw in a vice like grip preventing her from straying from his piercing gaze.

She groaned with irritation, but she refused to utter a word even as he had her pinned to the hard bark of a large tree in the middle of Shreveport's forests.

"Always such a stubborn little whore" he ground out

Pam glowered at him, their noses centimetres apart as he flashed her his fangs

"I may be a whore" she sneered "But at least I know what I fight for, you can't even kill a little fairy without becoming emotionally attached, you little bitch!" she spat trying to make a break for it.

But he was far too strong for her, a deep growl rumbled from his chest and up into his throat as he prevented her from moving by forcing his knee between her legs. Pressing his nose against her cheek with deliberate roughness the Viking vampire scraped his fangs across her soft skin

"I can kill you with one bite" he whispered as her blood coated his lips, a deadly coldness to his tone "Do not tempt me."

Pam inhaled a shaky breath as his tongue darted to lick the wounds he created, she hated him with a passion and told herself that if he were to be staked in front of her she would feel nothing. The countless times where he had taken the sides of fairies, werewolves, humans, vampires and shifters over her had created a deep routed resentment within her heart that was unmatched. So many years of her loyalty wasted so he could stick his dick in another cunt, she couldn't take it anymore. So she had to ask herself why she felt her panties soak with lust as he towered over her threatening her life, if she hated him so much why did she want him? It frustrated her to tears and as the blood revealed itself within her eyes she watched as Eric smirked,

"Are you going to cry?" he asked sarcastically, the humour in his features forcing a furious growl from her as she struggled harder against him.

He simply laughed her attempts at escaping, his large fingers wrapping around her little wrists and pinning them above her head.

"I won't cry" she snarled "Not like Sookie did when I drained every single drop of blood from her broken little body, she cried so much and I drank her like a fucking Capri sun knowing that you would never get the happiness you desired!"

Snapping, Eric grabbed a fistful of her thick curled blonde locks and jerked her head violently. Snarling furiously he slammed his fangs into her neck without another word, her blood poured into his mouth and he gulped it down greedily not caring as it trickled from his lips and down his chin. Pam gasped and moaned at the sensation of his fangs imbedded within her body again, she felt her essence being sucked from her and as the seconds passed her knees became weak and he bit down harder. Tearing into her flesh without any remorse the thousand year old vampire drained his progeny, the anger bubbled in his blood at her blatant rebellion and it spurred him on.

"You've taken everything..._from me_" she whispered, her voice weak and her head thumping as he continued to drink from her "Finish it, end me now and forget... that you ever decided to make me. I have been dead to you for years, you killed me the day you chose her over me..._I_..._always_..._loved_..._you_."

Eric snarled as he halted, growling against her he pulled his head back and roared with frustration. Her blood smeared his skin and his eyes were wild with so many emotions, clasping his hands behind his head with torment he watched as Pam fell back against the trunk. A sadistic smirk fell upon her lips, her eyes dark and passionate as she stared at her own blood on his face

"I win." She growled, her fangs snapping down

Eric ripped the leather jacket from his body and threw the shredded fabric to the ground, his chest heaving as she dared to chuckle in his face. He was on her in a second, he pressed his weight into her and snarled into her face.

"You drive me fucking insane!" he seethed

"Fuck me" she begged as she leaned forward to bite his lip, slicing the tender skin open and sucking on his blood.

He pulled his belt free from his tight black jeans and threw it to the ground, she wrapped her arms around him and licked his neck as he lifted her into the air and slammed her against the tree. The bark scraped her back painfully, a gasp fell from her lips and he swallowed it by clamping his mouth over hers. Wrapping her legs firmly around his torso Pam supported her own weight as he pulled his jeans down to his knees, the exposed skin of his thighs brushing against the exposed skin of her smooth legs. He slid her skirt up to her waist and ran his hands up her knees and on the underside of her thighs until he had a firm grasp of her smooth ass. She moaned and pressed her weight further into him,

"I've always fucking loved you!" he growled huskily, his eyes meeting her for a second before he pressed his fingers against her clit and slammed his thick, hardened girth into her slick heat.

Pam howled at the sensation, it had been a long time since they had fucked and as the mixture of searing pain and unbelievable pleasure soared through her womb the memories of their first time shot through her mind like a bullet. The heat radiated through her sex and spread through her entire body, her back arching against the bark not caring how much it dug into her skin as the cracks of their bond began to resurface.

"You are so fucking wet" he hissed through his fangs, his eyes hooded with lust as he watched her mouth hang open with pleasure

Squeezing her ass greedily Eric pulled out of her completely before slamming back in, her tightness pulling him in, drenching him in her lust. A deep groan fell from his lips as he began a brutal rhythm, she was so tight and he was so painfully hard for her. He didn't know how they would survive this, the torture they had put each other through for two years had finally reached a head and she had won this battle just like she said she would.

"Eric!" she screamed as he moved within her contracting walls with a brutal force that he knew she loved, it wouldn't take long for her to cave beneath this delicious abuse.

All eight inches of him disappeared within her body as he quickened his pace, his movements a blur to the human eye as he took her with ferocity.

"You are mine, do you fucking hear me?" he snarled grabbing her hair again forcing her to look at him "Say it, baby, please."

"I'm yours, Eric... I..." she gasped, a strangled moan escaping her throat as she felt her orgasm building "Oh my god, Eric please!"

The sounds of their bodies smacking together, the sound of her juices coating him, the sound of his dominant grunting was all too much

"Come for me, Pamela" he groaned, although he had released her those words sounded like a command and she obeyed with everything her body had to offer.

He sank his fangs into her neck the moment her orgasm hit and it hit hard, she screamed and bucked against him as he slurped more of her blood being careful not to drain her too much. Growling desperately against her neck as her walls clenched around him the Viking vampire reared back and slammed one final time within her to the hilt. Pam gasped as a pinch of pain shot through her, but welcomed it and sank her own fangs into him. She drunk his thick essence as he came inside her, filling her in every way he could. They held onto one another as if their lives depended on it

"Drink more" Eric breathed as he held her mouth against his neck, she needed his blood, craved for it and didn't argue. "Do you feel the bond?" he sighed

Pam moaned as her body continued to spasm from her orgasm, grateful that her maker allowed her to drink more than her share so she could prolong that amazing feeling. But she felt the familiar buzzing within her head that had been missing for two years, it was him. He was inside her again. Inside her mind, inside her body, he was one with her again. They were bonded again.

Pulling back the young vampire gasped, Eric gripped her face gently and pulled her into him for a passionate kiss. They licked and sucked the blood from each other's lips, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into a tight embrace as he pulled her from the tree.

"I've always loved you, always" he repeated the words, forcing her to remember them and she felt the sincerity of them within her blood, within their blood.

"I'm sorry for being such a fucking cunt" she whispered, pressing her nose against his and staring through his eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you feel less of the great progeny you are, I appreciate and love you more than you could ever know... but that being said doesn't mean you are free from punishment." He smirked, his eyes which were filled with such coldness were warm and sparkling with desire.

Pam smirked back at him before rolling her hips, she watched as he groaned, his length hardening within her once again.

"How about round two first?" she whispered

"You are fucking exceptional." He growled.

Their laughter filling the forest as they reaffirmed their bond till dawn.


End file.
